


SUPERNATURAL: Across Worlds

by DemonicClaymore, FictionDaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Sam, Comfort/Angst, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Everyone is Reversible, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Castiel, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hurt Sam Winchester, Long Sex Scene, Lovey!Dean, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Portals, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sassy, Self-cest, Team Free Will, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Urine Play, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, angel!cas - Freeform, angsty!Dean, detailed sex, fallen!cas, first time bottom, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionDaze/pseuds/FictionDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are endless dimensions, parallel and alternate, that populate the megaverse. In some worlds the Winchesters are happy, some less so. When a free-loving Dean Winchester stumbles through a portal and changes places with a reclusive, demon blood-infested version of himself, both Deans will have more to face than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUPERNATURAL: Across Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> _WARNING: The first chapter jumps right into a 6k porn scene. We promise, the plot is coming._
> 
> **This fiction is a crossover between two of our own AU Supernatural worlds that don't stick strictly to canon, but do share some certain elements with canon.**  
>   
> 
> The first world is a very happy, loving, more-or-less peaceful world where everyone is still more-or-less alive and Castiel never lost his body to the Leviathans at all. The second world is an angsty and dark world where Dean became a demon while in Hell and then never got over losing Castiel to the Leviathans. There are plenty more contradictions, but you'll just have to read to learn more! Enjoy!
> 
> Small note: The Metatron mentioned in this fiction is not related to the one shown in the show "Supernatural". We came up with a plot line back at the end of season seven using Metatron and his brother Sandalphon before the show's writers used Metatron for something in their own plot. We still haven't seen past the start of season eight. Sorry if it messes with any of you guys. Just letting you know ahead of time. This is a completely original Metatron!

“Shit-Sam. Not so rough! You’re pulling my skin off,” Dean growled.

          No sooner had the man returned from a quick solo hunting trip, Dean Winchester was burdened with, not one, but two very needy companions. His younger, but certainly not smaller, brother Sam must have been playing a game of strip poker with the blue-eyed angel, Castiel, judging by the cards on the table and the fact that the angel was already down to his tidy-whities when Dean barged in. He’d come in with beer and dinner going on about how the hunt had been an overly amusing one but a shame since the vamp was so damn hot. However, as soon as he put the paper bags and case down and looked over toward the table on the other side of the sleazy hotel room, his hungry little monsters were already halfway to him. He’d thought they were excited for dinner. He’d been wrong.

          Now, Dean was stuck between his two favorite people in the entire universe. Sammy had managed to fall on the bedspread first. Dean had pushed him there after some rather ruff nibbling had begun. The fully naked man mocked and taunted the older man, urging him to come in for another attack. The older brother took the bait and crashed on top of his overly pleased sibling. The struggle was real even though the objectives of the two men were the same. It just wasn’t fun without a fight. Castiel had watched as his charge overtook the impure-blooded boy and waited patiently for Dean to forget he was there before he made his move. When it was time, he had made himself more than comfortable behind Dean. The three of them had been at it for almost an hour and Dean was finally starting to give out.

          Dean’s balls were taught and swollen. His dick was starting to go raw and his body was bruised and quaking from his angel’s efforts inside. The harder Sam thrusted, the more raw Dean could feel his cock becoming. It messed with the older Winchester a little, how much he loved having his flesh ripped and torn and pulled so tight he thought it would split right open. He felt that way on both ends. His body was holding its own, but he knew he couldn’t last much longer. Especially at the rate his two bitches were going.

          Sam's hands shook against the sheets as his muscles weakened. He knew, distantly, that he'd be sore everywhere when this was over, but right now it was perfect and hot and he needed to keep going. He got to this place sometimes where it didn't matter if he could feel pleasure anymore or not. He was dazed and locked in the rhythmic pulsing of his brother in his ass, watching through tunnel vision as Castiel controlled the pace above. He was too turned on to peak, but the pain was welling up in his stomach and burning his entrance to the precipice where it wouldn't be fun for more than another five minutes or so. Reluctant, Sam bit his lower lip and whined up at Cas over Dean's shoulder.

          The angel took the hint and reached around Dean's sweat-slick body and took hold of Sam's prick and began to stroke.

          The added pleasure made Sam's stomach flop and swell. He unclenched the blankets, reached up, and locked his long fingers into Dean's firm shoulders. He squeezed and kneaded and pulled his older brother down for a wet, desperate kiss as Cas's fingers worked out every ridge of his swollen cock and pulled his orgasm from him like grace being ripped from an angel.

          Dean groaned and pushed his hips forward, putting himself as deep as possible inside Sam’s body. He could feel his brother’s form clinching and filling out in that way it did just before the younger man broke. When Dean had felt Cas’s attention shift to Sam’s prick, he knew they were at the end. He wanted to make Sam consume him after everything; his good little brother deserved that much.

          “Sammy, you’re fucking choking me! Fuck!” Dean growled as he felt Sam’s climax splash out over both of their abs. The middleman had a plan, but he couldn’t get a footing with his angel still managing to beat into him while he jerked Sam off. “Cas- hold still a moment, huh? I can’t move.”

          Castiel let out something like a growl but abided and pulled out so that only his head remained in the tight heat of Dean's body. Drawing back required him to let his grip slide free from Sam's trembling dick, but the largest man was nearly spent as it was.

          Dean sighed heavily. The freedom of Cas’s absence left him feeling a lot stronger. Though he was still less than battle ready, he had enough focus and energy to scoot his legs up, lock his knees and toes in the soaked bed sheet, and start working his exhausted muscles. “Thanks,” he managed before he grinned down at his brother. Sammy’s big puppy eyes and sexy, swollen lips both begged to question his older sibling’s intentions, but the boy didn’t get very far before memory and realization hit. Dean saw Sam’s conclusion and he laughed deep in his chest as the younger shook his head gently. The effort of the laugh tightened his abs and bounced his cock in its confines. “Oh yeah, Sam. You ready?”

          "Dean, shit. I just–" Sam pressed lightly against his brother's chest, but his cock was still half-hard and the promise and weight of Dean's body shifting over him sent sparks of renewed passion roaring over his sensitive skin. Yeah, he was going to ache like a bitch.

          Cas had leaned forward on his knees to follow Dean onto the bed, but he reconsidered and pulled himself free. His body tugged to stay in place, held tight by Dean’s, but with a little _pop_ he was able to pull away from his lover’s form. Dean whined and looked back at Castiel as he shifted off the mattress and stood beside it to watch. His prick stood out toward them, but he didn't touch it. He just glared down at them with his intense blue gaze.

          "Wh-what are you doing, Cas?" Sam watched the angel reposition and this time he pressed on Dean more firmly, but his trembling arms didn't do much to dislodge Dean.

          "Do it, Dean," Cas said coolly.

          Sam’s head snapped to face Dean and the man protested with what little coherency he had. Dean leaned forward and gave Sam’s chest a tender kiss. Then, he placed several more down with his plump, moist lips until he found Sam’s neck. There, he kissed only once and then bit. As expected, Sam’s entire body constricted before Dean felt him loosen where it mattered.

          “Good boy, Sammy,” Dean growled. The older Winchester started to pull his dick free from the snug cavern of his brother’s tight, well-fucked ass. It was already bruised softly. That was about to change. “This is gonna hurt, but you’ll thank me when we’re done.”

          It had been weeks since the hunters and their angel were able to catch a break. They’d just finished up with the whole Dagon and Mastema situation, a nasty double duo of trouble that had nearly brought yet another end to the world, and then there had been plenty of small fries to clean up after. Personal times had all been cut short or hadn’t lasted very long in general. This was the first time in over three months Sam or Dean were going to get to taste that aching fulfillment everyone longed for when they’d had it once. Finally, Dean was going to be able to wreck Sammy, and it was going to feel so damn good.

          “You got a good seat?” Dean teased everyone by the simple postponement. He glanced over at the erect bystander and showed off his pretty teeth in a cocky little smile. He pulled slowly, nearly completely, from Sam’s body as he did so. He felt the lips of his glands tug on Sam’s insides, pulling his inner walls inside out. He shuddered when the pressure finally gave way and his head popped out of place, releasing Sam’s tired body.

          Cas merely nodded, kept his arms relaxed at his sides, and narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly. To anyone else he might have looked distant and cold, even confused, but to the Winchesters, he was eye-fucking them into the mattress harder than he'd been plowing Dean moments before.

          The look made Dean want to whimper and beg for what had been taken from him, but he resisted and focused back on Sam.

          Sam's hands scrabbled at Dean's shoulders as he pulled free. The larger man hissed as his ass clenched and the burn of being left raw started to set in. He was surprised his brother had pulled out. "Dumb ass," he laughed weakly. "You won't be able to get back in."

          “That’s what you think,” Dean said proudly. He lowered himself then, resting his sore ass onto his heels. His arms, only a little shaky from the effort, grabbed the back of Sam’s knees. Dean hoisted the larger man up and smiled as the raw musk of his brother’s sin filled his nostrils. The smell of sex was all over the room, but nothing compared to the untainted odor of sex right from the source. Without hesitation, Dean plunged his face forward, mouth agape and tongue tense and at the ready, and he began to devour his little bother’s tasty, nasty, sweat and sex-covered ass.

          Sam felt his eyes water when his overheated ring of muscle was assaulted by his brother's tongue. It felt like a cool salve on his sore places and his back arched as he pushed himself against Dean's mouth. His knuckles popped and tensed painfully as his fingers retightened in the motel's cheap sheets. He pressed his heels into Dean's shoulder blades and bounced up and down, his hips quivering helplessly against the pleasure and his prick rising to full salute again to smack hotly against his pelvis.

          Cas admired the sharp outline of Sam's iliac crest–or v-cut as Dean referred to it. The stark angle of sinewy muscle stretched over bone was one of the angel's favorite spots on Sam’s body and even now he wet his dry lips, considering running the flat of his tongue over that overheated patch of skin. He resisted the urge and moved his gaze over to Dean's body. The muscles in his back shifted and his skin gleamed with sweat as his head bobbed hungrily between his brother's thighs. Castiel would never stop marveling at the beauty of his father's creations. He may have, in recent years, chosen to distance himself from God, but he could still respect art when he saw it.

          A shiver ran down Dean's spine when Sam let out a particularly high-pitched whine and the vibration made Dean’s plump ass quiver and Cas was instantly reminded of the tight heat he was now without and he let one hand twitch reluctantly to his cock to stroke. He was careful and controlled not to give his body what it wanted just yet.

          "Dean! Fuck!" Sam thrashed. His short hair knotted up further against the back of his head as he tossed his head back in ecstasy and dragged his body up and down the sheets to fuck himself on Dean's tongue.

          Holding his breath when he could, then taking in wet gasps of air around Sam’s shifting form the rest of the time, Dean eagerly chewed and sucked on the sensitive area of muscle from the base of Sam’s scrotum and then sloppily tongue fucked the writhing boy’s ass open. Sam had started to grind his body against Dean’s face, making for one hell of a taste testing experience for the older male. Thick, collected ball-sweat and pubic hairs tainted Dean’s taste buds and the sting of the fluid burnt his eyes. He had them shut tight now as he rubbed the full length of his nose through the soft, hot flesh of Sammy’s huge taught sack. He groaned against the flavor of his lover. The sound sent vibrations through Sam’s body and made his hips spasm. So, Dean growled again this time forcing steaming air from his tight lungs. It bubbled and burst out over Sam’s body. It sounded moist and nasty and each breath broke through thick layers of spit and mess and popped against the screaming man’s testicals or vulnerable gaping entrance. It was, in fact, gaping now. Dean could see that with every breath his brother’s wriggling body took, his ass breathed too. It was loosened and waiting at last. Still, there was no sense in rushing a good thing. He went back in for one more minute of sloppy fun. He twisted his own head, straining his already sore neck so that he could get as deep as possible, and then he shoved his tongue out of a widely spread mouth and slipped the muscle as far into Sam’s bucking body as possible. It wiggled and teased the younger man thoroughly until he started to beg.

          "Dean, please! Dean–god, I–fuck me! Please!" Sam's hips shivered in needy waves and he leaned forward to make pleading eyes down at his brother, praying the older male was looking.

          That’s what Dean had been waiting for. He pulled his face free, allowed Sam’s body to slip back down, and then he wiped off his face and gave Sam a solid once-over through stinging vision. Then, with a tilt of his head and a smug little grin he said, “Sure, Sammy. Just because I can’t say no to your cute little ass. But, ugh, I’m gonna need you to-“ Dean grabbed ahold of Sam’s hips and expertly twisted the man onto his side, pushing him face down the rest of the way after nearly getting his head kicked by the flailing sibling’s loose leg. “Turn over so I can do this right.”

          "F-fuck." Sam let out a breathy gasp as he was turned over. His body shuddered in anticipation. He could already feel the ache of desire racing through him like hot fire burning over dry grass. The position would just about destroy him like this. His body was already weak and even his strong muscles quivered as he tried to hold himself up on his elbows. He dipped his head down and his hair fell forward and stuck to his forehead. He panted over the pillow that clung to his sweat-soaked forearms and braced himself for what was coming.

          “That-a-boy, Sammy! Now right up there. Yeah, that’s it. Mmm. That’s a damn good view.”

          Dean’s cock was straining more than any of his muscles. The mass had been taken from its happy place and forced to tease the outer flesh of its desire for too long. Pain from the road rash Sam’s ass had caused previously had been replaced with earnest obsession. Dean needed to get it back inside Sam, or he feared his balls might just turn blue and fall right off. Thankfully, he was about to receive his reward for such valiant patience and effort.

          The bulbous blood-flushed crown pressed to Sam’s gasping entrance. At first, Sam’s tensing caused a shield of resistance. However, Dean knew how to hold his length and bob his cock’s tip against the younger male’s back doors in such a way as to gain access to the kingdom of pleasure just beyond their hold. He knocked five times and that was enough. On the sixth, his brother’s body opened just a crack, maybe just to get a peek at what was knocking, but Dean’s brutish nature didn’t allow for something so innocent. His burgundy head broke past the barriers and plugged up the free space in Sam’s body. Dean heard his brother scream, muffling it as his teeth tore into the flesh of the pillow beneath him.

          “Ohh-Sammy! Fuck!” Dean let his head loll backwards and he closed his eyes. For a moment, just a brief second, he let his body go limp from the pleasure. A hot tingle shot from his cock, fluttered through his balls, and then rushed up his spine and spread out through his body. The heat mixed with his bloodstream and he suddenly felt more awake and alive. “You make it so good, baby.”

          Dean’s fingers gripped tightly onto Sam’s hips. He knew they’d leave small bruises, but he couldn’t risk Sam pulling away. Then, Dean started to push in. First an inch more, then he pulled out, and then he pushed in another two. He bobbed, slowly at first, until he was certain the man was loose enough to fuck without doing more than a few days’ damage. Finally, certain he could get away with it, Dean let himself go. He started to fuck Sam mercilessly, telling himself he wouldn’t stop even if the boy cried for it. Not until Sam pissed himself. That was the rule.

          Sam’s teeth grit hard into the fabric before him, but it did little to muffle his groans and shrieks of pleasure and agony. Sharp pain shot up his back while the sting of absolute dominance singed his insides and made his cock throb beneath him. He could feel his body dripping wet onto the sheet and the damp fabric dragged up and down his pulsing prick as Dean fucked him fast and hard. Eventually the younger Winchester gave up trying to muffle himself and opened his mouth. Hot saliva strings connected him to his pillow and Sam let out a growl and a shout with every hard push of Dean's body into his own.

          Castiel looked on, his own girth swollen and aching in his palm as he watched his two lovers bask and delight in their mortal filth that he so longed to rejoin. He thought to crawl onto the mattress and overtake Dean once more. He thought to abuse his powers to penetrate the older male easily, to fuck him nearly silently even while his true voice rang in the heavens, too deafening to hear. The urge to overpower them and take control over them both was overwhelming, but Cas bit it back. He could have them later, but for now they needed this, needed each other just a little bit more. He ran his fingers from his base to the weeping tip and spread the pre-come over his shaft in languid motions. He'd wait a little bit longer.

          Dean, on the other hand, was not a creature of such patience. He rocked and bucked his hips. Each quick drag out pulled at his brother’s tendering insides and each push forward ran what flesh came loose back over his length. He locked back in place, just beyond the main swell of Sam’s inner walls, where there was still space for his head to rest. There was no time for rest though. As soon as he was inside, safe and warm, he pulled back out again. He jerked himself as far out as he could before desperation plunged him back inside.

          Sam’s body was safe, familiar, and a temple of desire and forgiveness. Everything that Dean had said or done wrong could be forgiven here, inside his loving, passionate brother’s body. The bad memories and the good melted away so that all that existed was there and now. Nothing else could penetrate their sanctuary that they had built together on Earth. Neither Heaven nor Hell could claim to provide the same kind of peace and healing or exhilaration that moments like these could bring the Winchesters.

          Their bodies smacked together, their skin sticking and peeling apart rapidly as Dean tore through his Sammy. Nothing hurt more than love, and nothing felt better. Dean fucked Sam hard and fast until he himself had lost track of everything else and couldn’t tell if he was coming or going. His hips rocked dangerously below. His fingers were still locked into Sam’s hips. Now, he realized, he was digging in even harder. He could feel Sam’s skin starting to rip under his left index finger. He had dug his nail in at some point. That would leave a mark. Still, it would be worth it. He could feel his own inevitable climax. He was already leaking out into Sam’s cavern, but despite everything he couldn’t allow himself to let that building load go. Not yet. He remembered the rules and he slammed himself deep into Sam and held his place there as he bent forward.

          “Come-come on, Sam. I know you know what I want.” Dean’s voice came out rough and scratchy. He’d been panting and grunting and his throat was hoarse. He leaned forward and pressed his hard and stressed abs against his brother’s defined backside and reached down. He pulled his right hand from Sam’s hip and slipped it under Sam’s heaving belly. He grabbed hold of the other man’s straining, soaked cock and started to playfully shake it. “Y-yeah?” Dean teased as Sam cried out. “You like that? It hurt a little? Good. You know what to do. Come on, Sam!”

          Sam's back arched up then down when he doubled over himself, then shot back at Dean's touch. The litany of moans being dragged from his lips weren't words anymore no matter how hard he tried to collect them. His cock hurt from the attention and it throbbed hard as he shot over the mattress. White ropes decorated the wet sheets below, then smeared out beneath Dean's knuckles as he continued to work over his brother's exhausted form.

          "N-no! Dean…" Was all Sam's scrabbling mind could manage. It was a pathetic, lying plea. His voice was raw and his hips pistoned in Dean's grasp even as he stammered the objection. It made his stomach flip and he felt that second tension building and building. Dean pumped his hips in and out, stabbed Sam into pleasure over and over until he couldn't stand it. His body clenched and he became one long rod of iron as his cock trembled and hot piss sprayed along the already ruined mattress. He tried to hold back after the first spurt, but Dean continued to work him, squeezing and teasing from base to tip, driving his cock in roughly until Sam was screaming, raw and lost, and his body released until only hot beads of tension could dribble at his swollen tip.

          As Sam’s body shattered beneath his, Dean felt his own end coming. The spasms of his little brother’s masculine form soaked everything. Dean listened incoherently as the cheap hotel’s bed sheets were torn by one of them, though Dean could imagine who had done the damage. The hot sound of pulsing blood and that crazy ringing between his ears filled his senses. He pumped off, forcing as deeply as he could into Sam’s now rejecting form. Sam was pressing out with everything he had now. If the force against Dean’s dick hadn’t given it away, the sudden hiss of hot, clear piss splashing against the mattress would have. Dean continued to thrust his hips until Sam finally let loose and allowed him back in deeper, but by that time the man was already gone.

          Sam dropped to the soaked surface of the bed panting and coughing from the effort of just breathing. His throat hurt from the screaming and crying and his chest heaved with the intake of much needed oxygen. Even in the dark, Dean could see that his brother had turned red from head to toe. Especially the massive torso of his dearly beloved’s body, it was red and veiny from the effort of a good night of long, rough sex. Still, that left one problem. “Shit.”

          Dean pulled out slowly. He’d held off too long and he hadn’t blown in Sam when he’d had the chance. He’d shot off, sure, but it hadn’t been the full package he needed to seal the deal. Now, Sam was spent. A small string of fluid and spunk connected the tip of his engorged cock all the way to Sammy’s sweet, spent ass. There was more waiting just beneath the surface, still burning his balls. He reached down and grabbed his cock with a firm grip and squeezed tightly. It hurt, to say the least, but that feeling of loss lifted as he rejoiced in his fortunes. He had his share of misfortunes and shortcomings. God, for whatever he was, had never done much to deserve any praise from the older Winchester brother’s lips. However, he had given the boys one good thing. One very, wonderful, sexy, good thing.

          “Cas?” Dean, sweat-soaked and panting, looked towards where he’d left his guardian angel.

          Castiel's eyes trailed over Sam's deliciously limp form up to Dean's wanton gaze. His cock twitched in his hand again and he stilled it at the base to hold back any forthcoming lusting incident. "Yes, Dean?" His voice was as deep as ever, ground right into the dirt by the arousal laying thickly over him.

          Dean turned his form over on the bed. He slipped his legs over the edge, facing his Angel of the Lord. He’d long since tainted his heavenly father’s little bird and tasted the unholy mix of mortal and immortal grace that came from the man’s vessel. It had taken some time for the pure child of God to accept Dean’s offers of human sacrifice, but once Castiel had taken the first bite, he never showed any remorse or desire to return to physical innocence. That’s one of those things Dean just loved about Cas; deep inside he was as naughty and messy as either brother.

          “Don’t think I forgot about you,” Dean said, grinning. He was trying desperately to show that he was still dominate in this situation, despite the fact it was he who needed the relief now more than anything else. He knew he would let Castiel do whatever he wanted. Inside, he silently prayed that Castiel would make his move quickly and then regretted praying to an angel who always heard him, but rarely answered in the way he wanted. “Come here, Cas. I’ll clean that up for you.” Dean kept on pretending he had control. He licked his lips as he daydreamed about devouring Castiel’s cock. “Maybe I could even feed your ass tonight, huh?” He laughed, “I think I could manage one more good round.”

          It was a lie. He was about to break and the bond the two of them shared would not make it easy to hold back. Castiel’s lustful touching always made Dean’s resolve weak.

The angel moved forward at his human's beckoning. He could see the need coursing through Dean as if it was his blood, his energy, his very soul. It made Castiel shudder with passion, but he didn't let his deadpan expression slide. He reached out and stroked a hand through Dean's soft, sweat-dappled hair. He tried to push the man's words aside. In truth the thought of taking Dean's already overworked, rigid form into his body and tasting his sweet release was tempting, but tonight this was the order of things.

          "Are you hungry, Dean?" Cas let his eyes meet Dean's and the blue depths dared him to protest for even an instant the truth of his longing.

          Dean felt Cas’s eyes penetrate him. He knew the man could read him. He knew things about him that even Sam didn’t. Their bond wasn’t stronger, just different, but that difference made Dean feel vulnerable. He didn’t have the capacity to fight it or argue. He didn’t want to. His mouth opened and as his draw dropped he hissed a simple, “Yes.”

          Cas pressed forward without hesitation, let his thick need push into Dean's hot mouth, and continued to grip his hair gently. "Just a little," he said gruffly, trying to hold back the tears of desire that were springing to his own eyes. He wasn't beyond this. He needed it, had missed their little trysts. Their last encounters with hellish fiends had been taxing and left little energy for consummation. Yet now, there was time and Castiel was so glad Sam had convinced him to play a little dirty game before Dean had gotten home. Now he got to enjoy the sweet familiar warmth of his lover’s tongue worshipping him for his very human urges.

          It _was_ a kind of worship Dean was experiencing. He knew that his only road to true salvation rested with Castiel now. With Sam too far gone, Cas was the only one who could try and save him from the pangs and suffering of human lust. He choked down the angel’s member greedily. He was careful with his teeth, opening wide and guarding with his luscious lips. He moaned around his meal as his head started to bob. Dean could taste Cas’s essence, what had already been smeared over the surface of his skin. He could also taste the fever growing in his angel. There was a sharpness to the winged-one’s soul that the older Winchester could sense as he gulped down Cas’s large cock.

          Inside, Dean prayed to his new lord. He begged Castiel to fill him with the same kind of forgiveness that Sam could. He wanted to be blessed by the embrace of the unearthly creature just as much so, and he let him know through his favorite means. Sam knew to pray to Castiel to quick dial him, but as far as Dean knew, the two of them had never come to the same sensual and spiritual connection that Cas and Dean shared. Dean could feel Castiel inside of him, like that bit of the creator that supposedly was in each and every human, except Dean knew it was real and felt it every second of every day now. He had only realized it was gone when Castiel’s presence had been removed from his own completely by the demon-loving angel, Mastema. When Castiel was released from his heavenly prison, Dean could feel his spirit again. From that day onward, the two had grown more aware of each other in every way, but this was the first time since their reunion that they had been permitted the peace enough to re-meet physically, and it was breaking Dean’s heart. He wanted more of Cas. He wanted Cas to know how thankful he was to have Sam and him back. He wanted to be forgiven for not being stronger, and he wanted Castiel to overshadow him with his grace and those beautiful wings of his, the wings he’d finally seen behind heaven’s gates. He prayed and he spilled his heart out, loving Castiel and Samuel completely. He prayed to know his thrill and love was returned from them both. It mattered more than anything. That and getting off. He really needed that too.

          After several minutes of rolling his tongue over the slick, ridge-covered surface of skin and suckling on the swollen purple-hued glands, deep throating the entire mass, and swallowing heavily around the organ, Dean finally popped off the spit-soaked thing and dug his fingers into Castiel’s collarbone. “Please-!” He begged in a voice so rough it was almost as though he were possessed. “Cas, I need it now! Please!”

          Castiel didn't flinch as Dean started to plead. He pushed the man onto his back on the edge of the bed and crawled over him. He delayed only long enough to lean down and press a tender kiss to his lover's mouth. He drew back, ran his tongue over Dean's soft lips and tasted that hint of himself that was neither pleasant nor unpleasant, yet distinctly affirmed for Castiel that Dean had the angel on his tongue and on his mind. Cas took hold of himself then, lined up to Dean's entrance, and pushed inside.

          He didn't need to force it, Dean was still open and needy from before. Still there was that subtle pinch of resistance as Cas moved inward that made them both moan softly under their breaths.

          He looked down at the man beneath him, watched his eyes fall closed in pleasure, and Cas felt his heart surge. "I love you," he whispered hotly, their lips only a few inches apart. He didn't expect Dean to say it back, his older lover was more reserved to casual words of affection than Sam was, but sometimes when the heat reached a pitch like this he would say it.

          “I lo-“ Dean started. He closed his eyes tighter, never understanding why it was so hard. Then, Castiel’s body loosened something inside of him as his length slid in deep then pulled out slowly. A thunder wave of pleasure shook him to the core and made him scream. “I love you too, Cas! Fuck. Fuck! I love you too! J-just-God! Oh-fuck! Don’t-don’t-sto-ooh! I love you both! So-so much!”

          The older Winchester reached back with one hand so that he was touching Sam. He wanted to grip his hand, but he couldn’t find any part in particular so he just tried to hold on. His other hand reached up and locked onto the back of Castiel’s neck.

          Castiel's hips moved slow and steady, but Dean was already broken. A little chuckle rumbled from Cas's chest as he pushed in again, enjoying the clench and glide of his little human, and the sounds he was making as if the angel were plowing him at a million miles a minute. He leaned down and kissed an affectionate trail down from Dean's forehead, to his cheek, to his stubbled chin. The skin was soft and the smell of Dean pierced Castiel's senses and made his lower body drip with yearning and his pending release. He'd wanted it to last longer, but to hell with it.

          Meanwhile Sam had regained a small dose of his wits and rolled over in his mess to watch the display at the edge of the bed. A short nap had claimed the visage of his brother giving head to the angel, but the current situation wasn't bad to wake up to. Sam felt his brother grip his ankle and smiled down at them, knowing neither was aware he was even conscious. He watched them, totally content, relaxed, and just a little disgusting. He admired the sensual way Cas thrummed his body over Dean like playing an instrument and succeeding with great ease to hit all the right chords. It was beautiful, and not for the first time Sam was struck by the beauty of it, this little reminder of passion and privilege in a world that always seemed to take.

          Part of him was loathed to interfere, but as he watched Cas glide effortlessly and lovingly over Dean's sobbing form, he wanted to be near them so badly it hurt. He summoned his strength, ignored the burn in every inch of his body, and crawled to the edge of the bed. He reached out and cupped Castiel's face. The angel looked up at him, slightly startled, his eyes dark and brows knitted as he tried to hold back. Sam smiled at him, and then ducked down to place a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead. "We love you too," he mumbled softly against his brother's temple.

          Dean’s back arched as his body released into the chilly night air and splashed onto Cas and his own hot belly. He kept his eyes closed tight as he writhed under Castiel, urging him to continue making love and begging him to find his own release. He was too eager, he knew, but it was out of his control. His body had been so tense and to enjoy something so wonderful for so long was a blessing enough. He didn’t dare try to make any more of it. He couldn’t. His lovers, both of them, were with him now and he felt true bliss on Earth. He would forever protect them and they would forever protect him. They would always be together, he felt certain about that. Nothing could separate them for long and together they were stronger than anything else. Together.

          “Cas!” Dean cried out, digging his fingers into the angel’s scalp. He was still shaking, now shuddering violently all over. Wave after wave of passion washed over him and warm tears ran down his burning cheeks. “S-S—Sam!” He cried out again and his back arched more violently. He stopped shivering and he held his breath. He stayed in that pose until the battle ended.

          Castiel let himself overflow as Dean rocked under him. He pushed in until his body would allow no more, pushed an arm under Dean's body and pulled him close to his chest. The angel whimpered as his seed shot deep into Dean's body and he held him close as their hips shivered and the searing passion overwhelmed them. "Dean…" Castiel growled and bucked as the last of his fire shot deep into the other man's body. Then he lowered Dean to the mattress, gently took his wrists to pry the man's fingers from his hair, and slipped free from the wet cavern below.

          The air was hot as the men caught their breath. Then Sam broke the tension with a laugh. "You two never stop being hot."

          Cas averted his eyes to keep from irrationally joining in on Sam's giddiness. "It stinks in here," he observed. Indeed the room reeked of sex and urine and Castiel looked down to see sweat coating his chest and stray hairs–likely Sam's or stray particles from the room–clinging to the moisture.

          “We should probably use the other bed for sleeping,” Dean said, unsure himself how he was still managing consciousness. “But-uhm-“ He panted and took in a deep breath before continuing. “Maybe we wash first? Or my ass is going to be super chapped in the morning.” He tried to move, but his weak abdomen stopped him. “Or not….”

          "Showers are a painful and glorious idea. I second the notion."

          Sam cringed and pursed his lips as he stood and his legs wobbled beneath him. "Ugh. If we have to." He leaned forward and placed his palms on the mattress on either side of Dean's head and glared down at his elder with the most serious expression he could muster. "This is your fault."

          “Hey, I brought the chicken salad like you requested. Don’t get mad at me.” Dean laughed a little and shrugged. “I can help that I’m so damn cute and irresistible.” He figured why not play along. They’d jumped him, but what did that matter? He’d liked it.

          "I'd punish you if I could feel my lower body." Sam groaned and pushed himself upright again, ran his hands down his lower back to pop out the crick from being slammed in the springy motel bed.

          "If you're too tired for showers, I could always clean us faster?" Cas looked between the other two men, almost hopeful as exhaustion painted his own features. He held up two fingers and the Winchesters’ eyes simultaneously grew huge.

          Sam stuttered and took a step back. "Know what, Cas? Suddenly feeling much better. All about that shower. Dean?"

          “Oh yeah!” Dean grinned and sprang out of the bed a little too quickly, but he managed to catch himself. He laughed, stretching out his own sore muscles. Then, kidding, he said as casually as possible. “I feel so good, I might even be getting a second wind.”

          Dean was attacked playfully and Sam dragged him to the shower. Castiel, tired but otherwise optimistic, followed. The three men were happy to finally have a full and relaxing night off.

          Of course, tomorrow was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We'll be continuing this story as we have the time to do so.
> 
> Your comments and kudos, bookmarks and subscriptions really encourage us and let us know which of our stories really inspire the masses the most. Don't hesitate to give us your opinions, questions, or even guesses for the next segments. We appreciate our readers and value your feedback. Thank you. :)


End file.
